In the tropics, a proportion of horses show a disabling inability to sweat, discussed for example by Correa and Calderin J.A.V.M.A. (Journal of the American Veterinary Medicine Association) 149 No. 12 1556-1560 (1966). A number of possible causes are considered but with the conclusion that none is established and treatment must be empirical.